Where Love Belong To
by kimminchan
Summary: "Takdir yang menentukan kemana cinta akan berlabuh" /Straight/Luhan-Kris-OC/This my first story here. So please don't be a silent reader/


Tittle : Where Love Belong To

Author : Hanufa

Genre : Romantic, Married

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : PG-16

Minchan ingin waktu berhenti seperti saat ini. Malam dimana salju pertama di tahun ini turun dan ia menghabiskannya bersama kekasih hatinya, Kris. Minchan suka sekali menghabiskan setiap waktunya bersama Kris. Sekedar makan malam sepulang bekerja, atau hanya memandangi salju yang turun seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan seperti ini. Bukankah smua momen itu menyenangkan jika dilewatkan bersama yang terkasih?

Kris, tidak ada kata yang dapat menjabarkan betapa besar ia mencintai kekasih yang sudah lima tahun ini menemani hari harinya itu. Kris yang selalu mencintainya sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, Kris yang sempurna membuat Minchan jatuh hati juga di hari pertama ketika mereka bertemu. Kris yang bahkan tidak bergeming dan tetap bertahan meskipun saat ini Minchan sudah berstatus istri orang. Tapi jangan berpikir hal yang aneh, Kris bukan selingkuhan. Minchan tidak akan membiarkan Kris menyandang status itu. Tidak akan pernah.

"Jadi bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris saat kami berdua sedang duduk di satu satunya sofa di apartement Kris. "Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kalian menikah, kan?"

Minchan jengah. Ia menolak untuk melakukan perbincangan tentang Luhan, suaminya. Bagaimanapun pernikahan ini bukan keinginannya. Juga bukan keinginan Luhan. Mereka dijodohkan, betapa menjijikannya kenyataan itu untuk diterima keduanya-Luhan juga Minchan.

"Dia sedang mengencani gadis Cina. Hanya itu yang aku tahu. Kami sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi masing masing."

"Dia tahu kau masih sering menemuiku?" tanya Kris lagi, kali ini sambil menarik Minchan agar gadis itu bisa jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu. Kami benar benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Kau tahu perjanjiannya kan? Kami akan bercerai empat bulan lagi. Jangan khawatir."

Kris tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit. "Pernikahan bukan hal yang bisa kau permainkan, Sayang." Kris mengelus sayang kepala Minchan. "Kau menikahinya karena ibumu langsung masuk rumah sakit ketika kau menolak menikahi Luhan. Lalu kalau kalian bercerai, kau yakin ibumu akan baik baik saja?"

Minchan tahu arah pembicaraan Kris. Sudah berulang kali Kris ingin membicarakan hal ini, tapi berulang kali juga Minchan menolaknya. Biasanya Kris akan menurutinya, tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak. "Sudahlah Kris. Kau memintaku datang hanya untuk membahas tentang Luhan?"

Kris mempererat pelukannya. Sebenarnya memang tujuan Kris meminta Minchan datang adalah untuk membicarakan masalah hubungan mereka. Kris tahu, tidak seharusnya ia mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Minchan yang jelas jelas salah ini. Kris tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau tidak ada ajaran yang membolehkan dia untuk mengencani seorang gadis yang sudah bersuami.

Kris tahu, tidak akan semudah itu ia melepaskan Minchan. Seluruh hatinya dikuasai Minchan. Kris bahkan yakin, meskipun ingatannya suatu saat tidak lagi dapat mengingat Minchan, tapi tubuhnya tidak akan pernah lupa. Matanya tidak akan melupakan wajah cantik Minchan. Telinganya tidak akan bisa melupakan bagaimana suara lembut gadis itu selalu menenangkan setiap riak di dalam hati Kris. Hidungnya tak akan pernah bisa melupakan aroma parfum bulgari classic yang biasa digunakan Minchan. Tidak, bahkan selamanya pun Minchan akan tetap memiliki tempat d hati Kris.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Kris bisa membenarkan hubungan ini. Minchan sekarang milik Luhan. Dan sudah saatnya Kris sadar bahwa kesempatannya untuk memiliki Minchan sudah hilang. Kris tidak mau kebahagiaan yang didapatnya adalah hasil dari penderitaannya yang dirasakan oleh orang lain.

"Sayang. Han Minchan," Kris menghela napasnya. Dadanya tiba tiba saja terasa sesak. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita bangun dan menerima kenyataan, kalau kit-"

"Kris!" Minchan memotong ucapan kekasihnya. Dugaannya benar, Kris ingin menyerah. Minchan tidak mau mendengar Kris melanjutkan ucapannya. Kris sudah pernah berjanji, dia akan menunggu Minchan kembali. Kris pernah berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi Kris akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Lalu, kenapa tiba tiba dia berkata begini?

"Bukankah kau berjanji perasaanmu padaku tidak akan berubah meskipun aku menikah?" Minchan menyuarakan pikirannnya. Suaranya bergetar.

Kris menatap mata Minchan yang berkilat marah dan sedih sekaligus dengan tatapan sendu. "Tidak, Sayang. Tidak pernah berubah. Tapi kau tahu, kita tidak bisa melawan takdir."

"Takdir?" Minchan berdecak penuh emosi. "Maksudmu takdirku adalah Luhan? Lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik? Jangan bercanda Kris! Sudah kubilang tunggu. Empat bulan lagi aku akan kembali, seutuhnya padamu."

Minchan berharap Kris akan mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaannya. Tapi nihil. Kali ini Kris melepas pelukannya dan berkata yakin, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi benalu di kehidupan orang lain, Minchan. Aku harus memulai hidup baru. Dengan wanita yang sejak awal hingga akhir hanya menjadi milikku. Sementara kau? Kau sudah tidak lagi begitu."

Minchan menarik selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain. Ia mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Pikirannya masih memikirkan kejadian bersama Kris malam kemarin. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai kisah cinta lima tahun yang sangat indah itu harus berakhir setragis ini. Kris menyerah, Minchan tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu.

Minchan memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit. Ia melirik jam dinding berbentuk hati yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya dan tersentak ketika melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka delapan. Astaga! Minchan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia hanyut dalam kesedihannya karena ini adalah kali pertamanya bangun lewat dari jam enam.

Minchan menyibak selimutnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Luhan juga keluar dari kamarnya. Ya, tentu saja mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Sudah dibilang Minchan sebelumnya, mereka tidak punya perasaan apapun. Sedikitpun tidak.

Berbeda dengan Minchan yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidur bergambar kartun dengan rambut acak acakan, Luhan justru sudah rapi. Pagi ini ia mengenakan setelah kemeja putih dan jas hitam dipadu dengan celana katun yang juga berwarna hitam. Aroma parfum khas yang selalu dikenakan Luhan menggelitik hidung Minchan dan tanpa sadar membuat perasaan gadis itu terasa sedikit berdesir. Oh tidak, kenapa pagi ini Luhan terlihat tampan? Apa ini karena Minchan baru berpisah dengan Kris?

"Astaga! Kau belum mandi? Hei, aku mempekerjakanmu di kantorku bukan untuk membuatmu malas malasan begini." Luhan berkata dongkol.

Yep, exactly! Satu lagi info tambahan tentang Luhan adalah kenyataan bahwa status laki laki itu bukan hanya sebagai suami Minchan, tapi juga atasannya di kantor. Sejak menikah, orang tua Luhan memaksa Minchan untuk bekerja sebagai sekretaris anaknya. Sekali lagi, Minchan tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula tidak buruk juga untuk bekerja di tempat milik suamimu. Minchan jadi disegani meskipun jabatannya hanya seorang sekretaris.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti bawahanmu," kata Minchan ketus. "Kau tahu, itu bukan keinginanku."

"Itu bukan keinginanmu tapi kau menikmati uang yang kau hasilkan dari pekerjaanmu itu untuk bersenang senang dengan simpananmu itu, kan?"

Minchan menatap Luhan tajam. Kesalahan fatal Luhan adalah menyinggung masalah Kris. Kris yang malam kemarin sudah berstatus sebagai mantan Minchan. "Aku sudah tidak bersama Kris lagi terhitung malam kemarin. Tapi meskipun begitu," Minchan menggeram marah. "KAU TIDAK BERHAK BERBICARA BURUK TENTANGNYA!"

Minchan kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya tersenyum sinis sebelum berlalu pergi.

Ketika pulang kantor, Luhan menemukan apartement tempat dirinya dan Minchan tinggal dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Mungkin Minchan belum pulang. Terbesit rasa kesal dalam dada Luhan ketika berpikir bahwa Minchan pergi menemui Kris. Minchan pasti mendatangi apartement lelaki itu sambil mengemis memintanya untuk kembali pada Minchan, murahan sekali.

Luhan melempar tas kerjanya ke sofa. Tapi tiba tiba ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Luhan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu dan menyadari kalau seseorang yang bertiak tadi adalah: Minchan.

"Kenapa melempar tas sembarangan, huh? Kau mau membunuhku dengan tas beratmu itu?" Minchan mengusap usap kepalanya yang ternyata terkena tas Luhan saat lelaki itu melemparnya tadi.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lega sambil mengusap usap dadanya. Ia pikir ada penyusup yang masuk ke rumahnya tadi. "Yang berteriak tadi, kau?"

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh! Kau pikir ada siapa lagi dirumah ini selain aku?"

Luhan gendok disebut bodoh. Tapi untuk sedetik ia setuju dengan perkataan Minchan, bodoh sekali ia bisa berpikir penyusup bisa masuk ke dalam apartement yang pengawasannya sudah setara dengan pengawasan gedua putih seperti apartementnya ini. Luhan menggeleng cepat. Tidak, bukan dia yang bodoh. Minchan yang tidak menyalakan lampu. Mana tahu ia kalau Minchan ada di rumah?

"Sudah tidak pergi ke kantor, kau bahkan tidak bisa bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu?" sindir Luhan sambil melepas jas nya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. "Apa patah hati membuatmu depresi?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti sebelum merasakannya." Minchan menyambar botol air mineral yang hampir diminum Luhan dan meminumnya cepat. Luhan berdecak dongkol, tapi kemudian tertawa karena apa yang dilakukan Minchan entah kenapa terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Biarkan aku menanyakan satu hal padamu, Luhan."

Luhan menggeram. "Panggil aku dengan sopan. Paling tidak panggil aku Oppa jika kau tidak mau -memanggilku dengan sebutan Luhan-sshi."

Mengabaikan ucapan Luhan, Minchan melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau setuju untuk melakukan pernikahan bodoh ini Luhan?"

"Tanyakan hal yang sama pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh."

"Aku?" Minchan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk. "Alasanku jelas. Ibuku yang memaksa, ia sampai masuk rumah sakit saat aku menolak menikahimu. Sementara kau? Kau tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas," Luhan menatap lurus ke arah mata bulat Minchan. "Aku punya alasan yang sangat jelas untuk menikahi gadis yang sudah bertahun tahun kusukai tapi selalu fokus pada Kris-nya saja."

"Jangan membawa nama Kr- tunggu dulu! Kau bilang apa? Siapa yang menyukai siapa?"

Luhan tertawa pelan, ia melangkah meninggalkan dapur dan duduk di sofa depan TV. Well, akhirnya dia mengatakannya. Dengan cara yang jauh dari kesan romantic and sweet. But, that's the fact. He's the one who love Minchan for a very long time without she's even notice.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu Luhan!" Minchan menyusul Luhan. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memasang raut wajah kesal. Minchan ingin tahu, apa maksud ucapan Luhan barusan. "Katakan! Siapa menyukai siapa, huh?"

Luhan menatap Minchan lurus, sekali lagi.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Minchan tidak tahan juga. Ia berbalik memutar tubuhnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanda ia menyerah. Minchan baru hendak melangkah ke kamarnya ketika lelaki itu, Luhan, menarik tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya di atas sofa dan menangkap wajah Minchan cepat sambil berkata, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya untuk kedua kali. Aku harap otakmu yang bodoh itu akan mengerti setelah aku melakukan ini." Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Minchan dengan cepat. Minchan membelalakan matanya. Ia masih bisa melihat wajah tampan Luhan yang sedang terpejam berada ada satu centi di depan wajahnya. Minchan tidak percaya, ice prince yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan buruk saat ini sedang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya? Luhan menyukai Minchan?

Minchan masih membelalakan matanya bahkan ketika Luhan mengakhiri 'pengakuan cintanya'.

Luhan tersenyum bangga. Bangga karena ia berhasil mencium gadisnya dengan sempurna. Minchan gadisnya dan sejak pertama sejak ia menyukai Minchan, ia sudah bersumpah untuk menjadikan Minchan sebagai gadisnya. Selamanya.

"Kau lupa caranya mengerjap, Sayang?" Luhan menahan tawanya.

Minchan cepat cepat mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa Luhan sedang mempermainkannya saat melihat lelaki itu menahan tawa. Minchan yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang berwarna merah merona. Dan Tuhan, ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa jantungnya berdegup hanya karena lelaki ini menciumnya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit?

"I-itu ta-tadi apa?" tergagap gagap Minchan berusaha menemukan kejelasan. "Kenapa-"

"Kenapa aku menciummu?" Blushhh! Rona merah semakin mewarnai wajah Minchan saat Luhan berkata begitu. Malu malu, Minchan mengangguk.

"Untuk menahanmu kembali pada Kris," jawab Luhan seenaknya.

Minchan merasa Luhan serius dengan ucapannya meskipun ia mengatakannya dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan. Luhan menyukainya, sekarang Minchan yakin itu.

"Lalu gadis Cina itu?"

"Gadis cina?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya samar. "Ahh maksudmu Fei? Yak! Dia itu sepupuku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja saudara suamimu?"

Luhan memukul jidat Minchan dan membuat istrinya itu meringis. "Sakit!"

"Sakit sekali?" Luhan bertanya khawatir. Jidat Minchan yang tadi dipukulnya kini ia sentuh dengan hati hati.

Minchan gemas melihat tingkah Luhan. "Hancur sudah karismamu di depanku Luhan, kau terlihat menggemaskan sekarang."

Kali ini berbalik Luhan yang tersipu malu. Semburat merah terlihat lebih dominan menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Minchan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, huh? Aku pasti sering menyakitimu karena aku sering menemui Kris?"

"Hmm, lumayanlah" komentar Luhan. "Tapi lelaki itu, kenapa dia melepaskanmu?"

Minchan mengangkat bahu. Minchan tahu, tidak mudah untuk menghapus jejak Kris dalam kehidupannya. Lima tahun yang dilalui Minchan bersama Kris adalah sebuah perjalanan yang tidak bisa dihapus begitu saja. Tapi mungkin sekarang Minchan harus sependapat dengan Kris, mereka tidak bisa melawan takdir. Takdir Minchan adalah Luhan. Itu adalah satu hal yang akan diyakini Minchan saat ini. Sementara Kris? Minchan akan tetap menyimpan rapi namanya di dalam sudut hatinya. Sebagai sebuah kenangan yang indah.

"Besok aku akan mengirimkan banyak barang bagus untuk Kris."

Minchan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia sudah rela melepaskan seorang istri kembali ke pelukan suaminya."

Minchan tertawa. Ya, mungkin sejak awal Kris sudah tahu. Tempat Minchan bukan di sisinya, tapi di sisi Luhan. Karena itulah Kris rela melepas Minchan. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Luhan. Luhan sudah tahu kalau apapun yang terjadi Minchan tetap akan menjadi miliknya pada akhir cerita. Itu juga alasan Luhan tetap diam meskipun ia terluka melihat Minchan yang selalu pergi ke sisi Kris dua bulan ini. Hanya Minchan yang tidak tahu, hanya Minchan yang tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin sejak awal aku seharusnya menyadari bahwa tempatku memang di sisimu, Luhan. Tunggu sampai aku benar benar bisa mencintaimu lebih daripada kau mencintaiku. Kurasa itu tidak akan lama lagi."

Luhan tersenyum dan menarik gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Baiklah."


End file.
